


Dancing with Clones

by hilandmum



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Misses Clause Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the scene in Felix's studio where the four sisters dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Clones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



> You wanted a scene with all four of the sisters. I didn't think the scene with the four of them and Felix lasted long enough.

The four clone sisters were finally together in Felix's studio, but would it be the one and only time they could be? They had to make the most of the evening. Cosima and Helena had little trouble admiring each others hair, but Alison eyed the former assassin with distrust. She was happy with her bangs and ponytail, thank you.

Cosima had started the real fun. She put a record on the old phonograph and started dancing with a reggae rhythm that went with her cornrow braids. Felix was quick to join her, and then Sarah. Helena jumped in with her usual abandon, as uncoordinated as Cosima and Sarah were graceful, her Shakira-like blond curls as wild as she was. Only Alison held back. Before long, though, with inhibited and stiff movement, she joined her sisters, or sestras as Helena called them, and their brother sestra.

When the song ended, they all collapsed laughing on the couch or floor. Kira came over to hug each of her aunties, her uncle and her mother. They could have been one big happy family.

“You have children?” Helena asked Alison around a mouthful of chips.

Alison hesitated. “Two. A boy and a girl.”

“Oscar and Gemma.” Cosima grinned. “They're so cute.”

“I even baby-sat them a time or two,” Felix bragged. 

Alison fixed him with a glare. “And you're not likely to do that again. I won't have my son turned into a cross-dresser.”

“What is cross-dresser?” Helena bit into an apple and chewed with her mouth open.

Felix grinned. “It's when a man dresses like a woman.”

“What is called when woman dresses like man?”

Cosima tilted her head. “Fashion?”

Helena didn't seem to understand when Felix and Sarah laughed.

“You had babies?” Helena narrowed her eyes at Alison. “They say only Sarah has babies. And me.”

Alison's mouth twitched. “My children are adopted.”

“Ah!” Helena grinned. “My babies will be pretty like Kira.” Her eyes glanced at the tanks she'd left near the door. “I have many babies.” No one knew what she meant. 

Deftly, Sarah changed the topic. “That was a neat trick you worked out to help me get away, Cosima.”

“Kira helped me with testing the science.” She patted the girl's head. 

“I did?” the little girl asked.

“You did.”

“Guess you'll be a scientist like Auntie Cosima, huh, Monkey?” Felix grinned at her.

Kira grinned back. 

“Sarah, what did you do?” Alison looked alarmed. “How did you all get away from Dyad?”

Sarah exchanged a look with Cosima. “Let's just say, our sister Rachel has been incapacitated, yeah?”

Alison's eyes opened wide. “Do you think she's dead?”

“I wasn't going to wait around to find out.” Sarah glanced at her daughter who'd seen enough death in her short life.

“Rachel was the lady who came to see me? Is she an auntie too? She looked like all of you, but she wasn't so nice.”

Sarah glanced at Cosima again before replying. “We think she was an auntie, but you're right. She wasn't like us.” She indicated the other three women. 

Kira nodded, as if she understood. She walked over to Alison, who studied her. “Where are your children?”

“They're home with their daddy. Asleep, I hope.”

“You should be too, Monkey, yeah?” Sarah put her arms around her daughter.

“But I want to dance with Auntie Cosima and Auntie Helena.”

“You want to dance with me, Kira?” Helena smiled, her eyes wide.

“Yeah. You dance funny. Show me how.”

Cosima turned on the record player again, and Helena whirled like a dirvish.

The little girl laughed and imitated her, dancing until she fell down in a fit of giggles. Helena shook her hair, dancing until the song ended, then dropped to the ground next to Kira.

Sarah watched her daughter and sister with an indulgent smile. “I hope you both enjoyed that.”

“I did,” Kira said. 

“Well, I should be going.” Alison stood and started for the door. “Donnie's waiting for me.”

“But the party's just getting started,” Felix said. He grabbed some beers from the refrigerator and gave them to Sarah and Helena.

Alison looked at the cans with barely disguised hunger.

Felix shook his head. “None for you, especially if you're leaving.”

“You know I don't drink or do drugs anymore.” Alison pressed her lips together. 

“Did your rehab really work?” Cosima took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Felix was the first at her side. “Are you all right?” 

Cosima shook him off. “I'm fine. It's just getting late and it was a long day.”

“How close are you to finding a cure?” Felix led her to the couch.

She put her glasses back on. “With Leekie gone, and Duncan, too, I don't know whether we'll find one in time.”

Alison swallowed hard, but didn't say anything.

“You are sick?” Cosima stopped eating for a minute.

Cosima looked at all of her sisters with sadness in her eyes. “I'm not the first clone to develop this disease, but I hope I'll be the last.”

“What do you mean?” Alison was alarmed.

“I don't know whether it's related to the fact that you and I and so many other clones are infertile, but it involves the uterus.” Cosima's mouth twitched as if she was trying to smile. “It's definitely genetic.”

“That's why they were studying me and Kira, yeah?”

Cosima nodded. “You and your twin are different from the rest of us in only one respect. Dyad is studying our genomes to see what caused that difference.”

“So it would have helped you eventually if I'd stayed and let them experiment on me.”

“Don't blame yourself.” Cosima reached out to take Sarah's hand.

Helena looked again at her tanks.

“If only Leekie hadn't died on that plane.”

Alison's eyes filled with tears. 

“Hey, I didn't want to be Debbie Downer here!” Cosima bounced off the couch. “Let's dance some more. We'll worry about tomorrow when it comes.” She started the record again, along with her sinuous movements. Felix embraced her from the back, and then Sarah embraced Felix.

Instead of dancing with wild abandon, Helena joined them. Alison took a deep breath and let it out before she became the fifth layer of the sandwich.

Kira's grin couldn't be wider.


End file.
